The Inquisitor Faction
The Inquisitor Faction is the 3rd faction introduced, and the most heavily referenced faction prior to its introduction. They are the final antagonists of Act 1 and the main antagonists of Machination Enterprise. The Neo-Inquisitor Faction is their sucessor faction in Act 3. The Inquisitor Faction was also the first faction to be eliminated within the RP. It's leader is the titular Inquisitor, David Krueger. Faction Description Note: taken from the Roleplay lore section. The Inquisitor Faction is not only an organization in No Man's Land, but a worldwide crime syndicate lead by the titular "Inquisitor". For some amount of years the faction was without its leader, operating on its own and decaying over time. But recently The Inquisitor has made an appearance in No Man's Land and has taken control of his criminal organization one again. The Inquisitor faction practically owns the Gate and Funland areas of No Man's Land. It has the most manpower out of any faction, it has access to hordes of followers. It is also the only faction to currently use vehicles, particularly motorcycles. This gives them a specialization that the other factions do not have. The Inquisitor Faction has a clear chain of command, with The Inquisitor clearly in charge and without any detractors. However unlike Conqueror Worm, The Inquisitor is very kind to his followers, even if they make mistakes, and their footmen are very loyal. Despite having greater numbers, The Inquisitor Faction's footmen are very poorly trained, and at least three or so of their footmen are needed to take down another footmen from another faction. Faction History Act 0 Prior to the Cataclysm, David Kruger is seen working for Black Dragon as part of Heavenly Truth while undercover at Scarlet City University. He is tasked with recovering other Heavenly Truth agents such as Mario Falcone and Santana Pejoves whom have fallen under the psychic influence of The World Power. Pre-Roleplay The Inquisitor Faction is perhaps the most world renown faction before the start of the Roleplay. It is an international crime syndicate, operating from east to west. The faction has particular power within The United States and China. The Inquisitor Faction was particularly active in a conflict with Black Dragon, whom The Inquisitor seemed to hold a grudge against for unknown reasons. At some point before the Roleplay, Black Dragon managed to discover the location of The Inquisitor and report it to Vigilantes. Soon after, David Krueger was captured and sent to No Man's Land. The Inquisitor was declared too dangerous to be set free within the city, so he was locked up on Floor 0. This is also likely because of Black Dragon's influence. Shortly before the start of the Roleplay, Josephine Beaumont became a target for The Inquisitor, whom assigned the Carnival of Crime to find and eliminate her due to suspicions that her assignment into the city was connected to Black Dragon. Act 1 For most of Act 1, The Inquisitor Faction is thought to be operating behidn the scenes. Jack Harrison is assigned to enter No Man's Land after Josephine Beaumont after David Krueger escapes Floor 0 some time at the start of Act 1. Jack's mission was to investigate the actions of The Inquisitor Faction, and eventually influence Jo into getting her Vulture Team faction to combat The Inquisitor. At around the same time, Akuryo Beckwood is working for The Inquisitor Faction as a spy, keeping a watch on Vulture Team. Later on, Akuryo defects from Vulture Team to save his own life, only to later defect from Conqueror Worm. After this, he spends his time spying on the Haven faction. Soon after, Claus Beaumont is brought into No Man's Land by The Inquisitor Faction. After the Battle of Baker Street, Claus managed to capture both Josephine Beaumont and Jade Fentom. Both faction leaders were sent to the Inquisitor Tower, where they would be tortured by Claus under the watchful eye of David Krueger. Meanwhile, The Inquisitor would set forth his own plans to eliminate both Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm, setting himself with enough power within No Man's Land to oppose Black Dragon, known as Machination Enterprise. With both faction leaders at his mercy, he announced himself to be the one behind not only the disappearance of Josephine Beaumont, but Jade Fentom. And with both faction leaders at his mercy, The Inquisitor would force both factions to not only compete against each other, but get them to succeed at annihilating most of Haven, promising that he would set their leaders free depending on which faction killed their leader Vivian Orderly. The leader of Haven would take her own life, leading to The Inquisitor announcing the execution of both factions' leaders. However, in this time, both Josephine Beaumont and Jade Fentom managed to escape. Following their escape, both factions would be attacked by full force of The Inquisitor Faction, and fight a losing battle due to their worn state and the opposing forces' superior numbers. Even with the arrival of Jade Fentom and Josephine Beaumont in the battle, both factions were forced to retreat. Eager to destroy both factions immediately, David Krueger himself entered the battlefield aboard a blimp. However, the concentrated efforts of Ryder Mercy, Jade Fentom, Kraven, Josephine Beaumont, and the sacrifice of Wynn Stanton lead to his blimp being shot down. The Inquisitor was seemingly killed off, along with Ivy, Kraven, and Emilio Knygma. Act 2 Since the events of Machination Enterprise, Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm would make a ceasefire in order to focus their attempts at eliminating The Inquisitor Faction. Unknowingly to them, David Krueger had been rebuilt as a cyborg by Knygma, and continued to work against both factions from the shadows. David had become cold and more detatched from his humanity after nearly losing his life during Machination Enterprise. In this period of time Josephine Beaumont would become known as "The Boss". The Inquisitor Faction's forces would be bolstered by the return of Figaro Marcone, the leader of the Carnival of Crime, whom had left the faction for a period of time. Figaro was in secret working as a spy in The Inquisitor Faction for Black Dragon. Rumors would soon begin to spread that David Kruger had survived Machination Enterprise and in response, Jo would act upon these rumors by stealing supplies from the Family. Upon Vulture Team making this move, both Conqueror Worm and The Inquisitor Faction would also set their own plans into motions. David Krueger would also make his presence known to Vulture Team, returning with a new cybernetic body. He would then unveil his newest creation, Armageddon, a cybernetic doll made using Ivy's body. The Inquisitor would then use a resurrected Ivy on Vulture Team, planning to later set her against the entire world. These events would later be known as The Arma Incident. During this battle, the combined efforts of Chelsea Mercy and Pugsy Marcone woulld allow for Ivy to be free of her programming. Jo and David fought against each other, alone, with The Inquisitor seemingly having the advantage. However, Jo managed to find a weak point in David's cybernetics and would best David Krueger. Unfortunately, Isaac Harvey's capture during these events led to the death of Renate Riviere. Following The Arma Incident, David Krueger was once again thought to be dead. In addition, The Family would then invite the leaders of both Conqueror Worm and Vulture Team to the No Man's Land Banquet, in which the more powerful crime bosses of the prison would meet once a year. The Inquisitor, having survived his previous encounter with Jo, was not invited, but attended anyways. Meanwhile, Figaro had managed to convince both David Krueger and Jade Fentom that a coalition between the two factions would be beneficial. During the Banquet, this coalition would be made official. The Family, Vulture Team, and Black Dragon would also make an alliance to combat the newly formed coalition against them. Unknown to the leaders of Conqueror Worm and The Inquisitor Faction, the banquet was just a front for The Family to send its assassins out to eliminate them as threats while the leaders were busy. This would be known as the Night of Assassins. The Inquisitor Faction in particular was attacked by the assassin Roy Kirkland, whom managed to kill both Knygma and Stephanie Brent. In a fit of rage, Jeremiah Carraway managed to kill the regenerating assassin, though by that point it was too late, The Inquisitor Faction had lost too much. When David Krueger returned, he would find many of his men dead, causing the cyborg to fall into a pit of despair. His actions controlled solely by his emtoins, David Krueger had his faction move into Conqueror Town. There, he would go under a procedure by Conqueror Worm with Cybernetics that would increase David's psychic powers ten fold. When the procedure was finished, David Krueger betrayed Conqueror Worm, nearly killing Jade, Cilia Draper, and Victor Maximoff. Then he flew towards Carrion Land in an effort to put his rivalry with Josephine Beaumont to an end. The cyborg managed to destroy most of Carrion Land, however, Akuryo Beckwood would betray David and defect to Vulture Team in an order to save Jo. When this happened, David was weakened, which bought Vulture Team time. David Krueger continued to attack Vulture Team until it was just him and Jo, with the rest of the faction incapacitated or dead. While in his moment of triumph, The Mistress would enter Carrion Land and use her phermones to destroy half of The Inquisitor's cyborg body. Josephine would finish the job when she would shoot the cyborg directly in the brain. After the death of David Krueger, The Inquisitor Faction was absorbed into Conqueror Worm. Most of The Inquisitor Faction's officers would defect to Vulture Team, choosing not to ally with Renate's killers. During the Kraven Incident, The Inquisitor Faction footmen would defect from Conqueror Worm against Kraven and side with Vulture Team as well. Act 3 See: Neo-Inquisitor Faction Membership The Inquisitor Faction is lead by The Inquisitor, who then has a large collection of followers. There are no real ranks within The Inquisitor Faction, just Super Criminals and footmen, though on paper they are all an equal rank, under The Inquisitor. *Footmen Total: Est. 500'000 *Footmen in the Inquisitor Tower: Est. 500 The Inquisitor *David Krueger - Deceased Super Criminals *Claus Beaumont - Deceased *Renate Riviere - Deceased *Orane Riviere - Deceased *Emilio Knygma - Deceased *Stephanie Brent - Deceased Former Membership *Jeremiah Carraway - Currently in Vulture Team *Isaac Harvey - Currently in Vulture Team *Akuryo Beckwood - Defected to Vulture Team, Deceased *Daisy - Currently in the New-Inquisitor Faction *Atticus Benedict - Defected to The Family *Figaro Macrone - Defected to Black Dragon Original Roleplay In the original No Man's Land Roleplay on Gaia, The Inquisitor Faction was the main antagonist group for the whole story. In this version, David Krueger was an information broker, silently building up his power within No Man's Land in order to take control of the whole prison. Assisting him was the homicidal serial killer Akuryo Beckwood. Later on, as the criminal mastermind grew his criminal network he would acquite the talents of Melrose Valentine. Lucas White, Simon Giovanni, Yumiko Susuhara, Max Alexander, and Harriet Mio. He would also work with the assassin known as "The Reaper" and the Warden, Miles Grant. Using genetic engineering to make him younger, The Inquisitor would engage in a final battle and loses to Beatrice Miona. With the death of David, his criminal network falls apart and the status quo is returned to No Man's Land. Category:Factions Category:The Inquisitor Faction